Época equivocada
by TwinkleRabbit
Summary: Me llamo Aihara Mei, y nací en la época equivocada. Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar a mi marido, pero no conocí el verdadero amor hasta que... Los personajes de Citrus le pertenecen a Saburouta.


Mi nombre es Mei, tengo 70 años y nací en la época equivocada, por eso tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas.

Me crié en un pueblo de Japón. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre nunca fue un padre al uso, por lo tanto fui criada por mis abuelos, bastante conservadores, estrictos y de buena familia. Como era la única nieta, estaban obsesionados con la idea de mi matrimonio. Un buen matrimonio... Según ellos. Mi opinión no contaba.

Cuando tenía unos 16 años empecé a salir de vez en cuando con Amemiya, un chico que me gustaba mucho. Era diferente de los demás chicos que conocía, más abierto de mente, le gustaba la música y quería irse a vivir al extranjero... O en su defecto, a Tokyo. Como era de esperar, a mis abuelos no les hizo ninguna gracia y me prohibieron verlo. Durante el verano casi no me dejaron salir de casa para que no me lo encontrase. Evidentemente, Amemiya se cansó de aquella situación y acabó yéndose a vivir al extranjero, como era su sueño. Yo me quedé muy triste y con ganas de huir de mi casa, donde todo eran obligaciones e imposiciones.

Unos meses después, mi abuela organizó una cena. Mis abuelos no solían ofrecer eventos de esa clase, así que enseguida me di cuenta de por qué lo hacían: querían presentarme a un chico, el hijo de unos amigos suyos. Udagawa estaba tan tenso como yo, y al terminar la cena fuimos a pasear por los jardines de la casa de mis abuelos. Hablamos un poco, y pensé que Udagawa parecía buena persona.

Con el paso de los años, me he dado cuenta de que nunca me enamoré de Udagawa, pero tenía tantas ganas de irme de casa que quise creerlo. Por eso, acepté su propuesta de matrimonio.

Más que pensar en cómo sería mi vida con él, pensaba en cómo sería mi vida sin mis abuelos. Además, Udagawa vivía en una ciudad distinta a la mía, un poco más grande, así que yo tendría un poco más de independencia.

Me pasé la última noche antes de la boda llorando. Algo me decía que me estaba equivocando, que ese tipo de vida no era para mí. Tenía miedo a la noche de bodas, la idea del contacto íntimo com un hombre me repelía. Algunas amigas mías, entre susurros y risitas, me habían dicho que estaba muy bien, pero yo no me veía a mí misma haciéndolo, algo me frenaba. Sentía que yo era diferente al resto de mujeres, que algo en mí no funcionaba correctamente.

No hicimos nada durante la noche de bodas. Mi marido se dio cuenta de que yo estaba demasiado tensa, y estuvo esperando un mes entero, tratándome con mucha dulzura, hasta que al final pudimos tener relaciones. Yo no sentía mucho placer, pero por lo menos dejé de tenerle aquel pánico injustificado al sexo. Udagawa siempre fue muy considerado conmigo en ese aspecto, y a pesar de que siempre tuvo más ganas que yo, me respetó.

Al cabo de poco tiempo me quedé embarazada de mi primera hija, Riko, y mi vida cambió totalmente. Después, tuve tres hijos más y formamos una familia feliz, aparentemente. Udagawa y yo teníamos una gran complicidad, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo y yo intenté serlo también con él. Al pasar los años, llegamos a tener una relación basada en una amistad y una lealtad profunda, sobre todo cuando nos tuvimos que mudar a Tokyo por trabajo. Pero yo me daba cuenta de que él necesitaba tener deseo en su vida, y yo no podía dárselo. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo: él podía buscar fuera de su matrimonio y con discreción lo que deseaba. En ese momento, me sentí liberada de una pesada carga que me hacía sentir culpable. Y luego, pasó algo más... Algo que me hizo replantearme muchas cosas.

En aquella época conocí a Yuzu, que era una de las secretarias en la empresa de Udagawa. De vez en cuando venía a cenar a casa y yo me lo pasaba muy bien con ella. Era todo lo que yo había deseado ser: independiente, decidida y divertida. Nos hicimos amigas y yo la iba a buscar al trabajo y salíamos de compras, a pasear, a merendar... Ella era muy guapa y llamaba la atención de muchos hombres. En privado, un día me confesó: "Es que no se dan cuenta de que ningún hombre tiene nada que hacer conmigo...", y después de decirme esa frase acarició mi mano y yo sentí un escalofrío. Entonces ya no pude negar mis sentimientos. No sólo sentía admiración hacia ella, era más que eso. Era amor. Porque era cierto aquello que había sentido durante tanto tiempo: yo no sentía deseo hacia mi marido o hacia otros hombres. Me lo negué durante muchos años, pero soy lesbiana.

Cuando Yuzu y yo nos miramos, saltaron chispas. ella se acercó a mí y me susurró dulcemente al oído: "A ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí". Yo no pude negarlo. Aquella noche no pude dejar de pensar en Yuzu, y cuando fui a verla al día siguiente, me propuso ir a su casa a merendar. Cuando llegamos a su casa, me dijo que le parecía muy guapa, que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por mí y no estaba segura de mis sentimientos. Acarició mi cara antes de besarme, y cuando lo hizo, me estremecí. Nunca había sentido algo tan completo, tan sensual y tan excitante. Esa tarde descubrí lo que era la pasión y tenía ganas de verla a todas horas. Cuando no estaba con ella, tenía miedo de que se enamorara de otra mujer. Me comportaba como una adolescente, pero era una mujer casada, con cuatro hijos y una pasión secreta.

Udagawa se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se sintió aliviado. Me dijo que así no se sentía tan mal por estar con su amante, Keiko, y dejó de preguntarse por qué no lo deseaba. Algunas personas llevamos una vida muy triste por culpa de las convicciones que nos imponen, por no mostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Udagawa nunca pudo disfrutar de lo que sentía por Keiko, ella siempre tuvo que permanecer a la sombra, amando a un hombre con el que no podía estar de manera relajada. Yo nunca pude besar a Yuzu en el centro de Tokyo ni contar a mis amigas que estaba locamente enamorada. Yuzu jamás pudo abrazarme por la calle o presentarme a su familia. Si hubiésemos nacido en otra época, nuestras vidas podrían haber sido diferentes...

Los niños se hicieron mayores y algunos se independizaron, entonces Udagawa prácticamente se mudó a la casa de Keiko y Yuzu vino a vivir conmigo. Pero seguimos disimulando delante de nuestros hijos. Es extraño... Nos pasamos media vida escondiéndonos de nuestros padres y la otra media de nuestros hijos...

Un día fuimos a cenar los cuatro: Udagawa, Keiko, Yuzu y yo. Esa noche decidimos que les explicaríamos a nuestros hijos lo que sentíamos. Keiko y Udagawa se querían casar y no era justo para él que nuestros hijos pensaran que me había dejado por otra, cuando nunca había sido así. En mi caso, era difícil admitir algo que ni siquiera había verbalizado. Pero era la única forma de que por fin cuatro personas pudiesen vivir como querían.

Mis hijos se lo tomaron de diferentes formas. Algunos lo entendieron, pero por ejemplo, mi hija pequeña se distanció mucho de mí y creo que nunca me ha perdonado. Pero ése es su problema.

Hace 10 años, Udagawa y Keiko por fin pudieron casarse. Yo lloré mucho en su boda, de pura felicidad. Y hace dos meses, Yuzu y yo nos casamos. Eso me valió muchas críticas entre mis familiares, me decían que no era necesario hacerlo, que estábamos bien como estábamos. Pero yo quería dejar de ocultarme, de fingir que aquella mujer por la que daría incluso la vida era una simple amiga. Yuzu es el amor de mi vida y estaré a su lado hasta el último día de mi vida.

 **FIN**


End file.
